Sin and Punishment
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Yuzu thinks she have committed a grave sin against Orihime, and asks Ichigo to punish her.


It was a peaceful day in Karakura City.

In the Kurosaki residence, Isshi wasn't present, too occupied at the hospital.

Ichigo and Yuzu were both in the bathroom. They had just arrived from school, and Karin was too distracted watching TV to check on them, and didn't suspect even a little of their...naughtiness.

"No, Ichigo, this is wrong, please stop, we're siblings." said Yuzu, still in her school uniform, while Ichigo assaulted her, completely naked, making her close her eyes trying to avoid to look at Ichigo's obscene parts.

Ichigo rubbed his nose against her neck, smelling her.

"Ahhhhh..."moaned Yuzu.

Ichigo threw her against the seat of the toiler, and promptly kissed her, penetrating her mouth.

He put his hand inside her schoolgirl skirt, feeling the wetness of her panties.

"You're a perv" said her, embarrassed, after Ichigo disconnected their mouths.

Ichigo smiled and took her white panties off, then put them against his nose, teasing Yuzu, pouting, wishing that it was her pussy that Ichigo was smelling.

Then Ichigo moved to kiss her again, but this time time he inserted one of his fingers of his right hand inside Yuzu's pussy.

Yuzu moaned under her breath, squirming and convulsing in bliss.

Ichigo began to insert more and more fingers. Two, three,four, while using his other hand to caress Yuzu's right breast under the uniform.

Yuzu began to tremble more and more, and Ichigo compensated that by pushing her back hard and harder against the against the tank of the toilet.

Yuzu was incapable of scream with Ichigo blocking her mouth, but inside her mind was in eruption.

 _I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Yuzu silently came, but she squirted all over Ichigo's hand and arm while convulsing like having an epileptic attack.

When Ichigo disconnected their mouths, she breathed with her mouth, tired but anxious for air.

Ichigo slowly undressed her, and after putting her clothes aside, took her in his arms to the shower.

He turned on the shower, and asked Yuzu to put her arms around his neck, that she did.

He then lifted her body, grabbing her by the ass cheeks, and began to fuck her.

Her moans grew louder and louder each time Ichigo's cock slammed against her pussy, and his cock grew larger and larger until he came inside Yuzu's pussy, making her scream in ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karin turned her head around.

"That was cat?"

She turned her face back to TV.

"Well, guess that the neighbour hit that meowling cat really hard tonight".

* * *

The doorbell of the Kurosaki's house rang

Ichigo attended the door, already certain of who was behind there. Orihime was indeed there...looking at the ground.

"Ahn, Orihime, I'm here."

She raised her eyes, and gave a few steps back, almost giving in the impression that she was scared of Ichigo.

"Oh sorry, is that, I, I..."

Ichigo giggled.

"C'mon, it's just one date. We're not gonna marry...today." said him, turning his eyes north east and beginning to imagine their marriage, and soon the horrible perspective that Zaraki marriage's gift would be a fight with him appeared on his mind.

"Haha, marriage. You say such crazy things, Ichigo." said Orihime, laughing nervously. It seemed she was shy, but the truth was that she was holding herself of exploding in a happiness nuke. She almost couldn't believe how one month ago Ichigo said he wanted to be her boyfriend.(Ishida's reaction was to repeatedly took off his glasses, put them on and them took them off. Twenty-five times).

She looked at her legs, asking herself if choosing a mini skirt combined with a loose top that let the part superior of her black bra uncovered was really a good choice. Matsumoto thought so, and the always submissive girl took her suggestion to heart.

"Do you...like how I'm dressed?" said her, nervously spinning around.

Ichigo came back from his imagination, realizing a question was asked, but having not heard the content , he came up with a generic answer.

"Ahn,yeah, sure."

Orihime smiled creepily, with her lips trembling, but quickly expired to take the nervousness out of her system.

They went on a date while Karin and Yuzu watched from the door.

"I bet he choose her just because of the boobs." said Karin, cynically.

Yuzu turned towards her own chest, turned back to her sister and answered, indignant.

"There's no way Ichigo would descent to that level!"

Yuzu laughed acidly.

"Ichigo is a boy. I bet that soon he isn't gonna be content with just Orihime and will cheat on her, or even try to have two girlfriends at the same time. He can't fool me like everyone else."

Filled with secret guilty, Yuzu stayed silent, unable to answer Karin's affirmations.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo returned alone.

By his calculations, everyone else was sleeping, specially his father, that sometimes dropped dead at the door and had to be taken by his sisters and him to the bed.

After entering home, he sneaked on Yuzu's room, putting his fingers inside her pyjama pants.

Yuzu began to moan on her sleep.

Ichigo then inclined herself to kiss her cheeks, and Yuzu opened her eyes.

"Ichigo..."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love Orihime?"

Ichigo stopped, realizing where she was going.

"She...she needs me. I realized she had always liked me, and I would never let myself hurt her by...not doing anything."

Yuzu lowered her pupils, uncertain.

"But you love her like a friend or like a lover?"

Ichigo trembled before such question, and tried to escape from it by questioning Yuzu.

"Why you're making this questions?"

"Because I...Because Karin talked about you...Talked about you in such a way..."

She took her breath while Ichigo waited.

"She talked like you were doing something evil by dating her and...like you would be doing something evil by having two girls. Ichigo, I can't betray Orihime."

Ichigo hugged her.

"It's ok. |f you want to, we can be just brothers again."

Yuzu then began to profusely cry, surprising Ichigo.

"No, please. Take me Ichigo. I can't live without you. I know is wrong, but I need this. No, I need more than this. Punish me and give me pleasure at the same time big bro. Don't hold back. I know I'm a sinner, but I can't repent, so please, punish me."

Ichigo breathed deeply, but took to heart what Yuzu wanted.

He lowered her pants and put her on fours, and penetrated her doggy-style.

As he penetrated her, as Yuzu pleaded for pain.

"Ichigo, please."

Ichigo pushed her hair with his, so hard, that Yuzu had to arch her body.

"More".

He slapped her ass cheeks, again again, as Yuzu let out gasps of pain.

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!"

Ichigo then threw her face against the pillow with one hand while slapping her ass with the other, until her cheeks turned red.

Feeling his orgasm approach, Ichigo pulled out.

Yuzu turned around to be face-to face with him, unable to understand was about to happen.

Ichigo punched her in the gut, making her almost puke.

As Yuzu stood there, paralysed, Ichigo stood up on his two feet and pissed on her face.

Yuzu closed her eyes out of instinct, but opened her mouth, trying to drink Ichigo's filthiness.

Swallowing his piss and trying to surpass her disgust, the image of Orihime smiling came through Yuzu's mind, motivating her. With force, she forced the yellow liquid down her throat, and tried to hold her stomach with her hands to avoid puking it out.

"That was good enough for you?" asked Ichigo.

Looking at his cock, Yuzu cleaned her tears and smiled.

"I'm gonna need more punishment each time" she said, licking his cock.

* * *

Ichigo was dreaming with Rukia sucking his cock, but it felt a bit too real.

Opening his eyes, he almost jumped in surprised at seeing Karin sucking his cock.

"Fuggin idiot." she said, with his cock still inside her mouth.

She then took his cock out of her mouth.

"You know what a disaster would be if father had jumped on you to wake you up and discovered you weren't there?" she said, still massaging the skin of Ichigo's dick.

"He..."

"He didn't come back from the hospital yet. He called and said it was a very serious situation. I bet he's ploughing some nurse behind our backs. Just like you're slapping my sister. Freaks."

Ichigo then realized what happened last night, and looked to his side to see a sleeping, naked Yuzu.

She opened her eyes, smiling, but then gasped when she realized Karin was there.

"Sister, you?" said, her surprised.

"What? You thought all that slapping would pass unnoticed by me?"

"You're sucking Ichigo's cock!"

Karin looked to the organ in question, then shrugged.

"It's big, it's hot, it's tasty, so why not?"

And without more words, she swallowed it all, making Ichigo close his eyes in delight, while Yuzu looked at her sister a bit envious. She had to teach her that swallowing technique.

From outside the room, trying to not be seen by Ichigo or Karin but still trying to look at them, Rukia was masturbating, thinking about putting Ichigo's hot dick in her mouth.


End file.
